Dead or alive?
by rockabootm
Summary: just read it, youll find out what it is, and theyll be more to come, but if i dont put lots on beforehand, ill be busy, but i WILL find time for these so DONT worry my friends :D
1. Chapter 1

Jelly: Alive or Dead?

On a frosty Monday morning, two civilians wake up in their cold beds, wishing the other was next to them, one who has a room full of Van Goghs art work plastered over the walls.  
On the other side of town, there is a fragiled skinned aubrun haired teenager lying in a room covered in sketches from the very special day she and her potential lover spent together.

-  
COLLEGE DAY

Jen swoops in elegantly through the big double doors, who normally has a very happy face on, but today, she seems different,  
she's looking very stressed and frustrated, but on the other hand, she has an angel all day for her Art class.

Tilly makes her way through the doors that Jen had entered around 3 minutes ago with Maddie, Sinead and George.  
As she lines up outside of the classroom, she is very eager to see her teacher, Miss Gilmore.

The line shortens, as they file in, Jen smiles a secret knowing smile towards Tilly and Tilly responds with a wink.  
Jen then gives her a 'i cant believe you've just done that!' look.  
Tilly just laughs it off.

15 minutes into the lesson, Esther comes in late.

'Esther! not like you to be late, why are you?' Jen asks.  
'Ermm...' Esther responds with and shakes her hand as if to say 'you know'.  
As Esther sits gently on her chair, Maddie and Sinead are behind her.  
'Hm right Esther, speak to me at the end then!' Jen says.  
'Yes, um of course Miss Gilmore'  
'Hey, are you ok?' Tilly asks Esther, which Jen had heard.  
'Excuse me, can we just get on with our work please' Jen says, as she doesnt notice how bad Esther is feeling.  
Tilly nods in Jen's direction and she gives a worried look at Esther.

-  
AFTER THE LESSON

'Um, Tilly and Esther, please stay behind' Jen claims.  
'Yes ofcourse miss' they reply in unison.

'Tilly please can you wait outside, i think its a bit of a personal issue'  
Tilly is now very confused to Jen's statement as she goes to walk outside.  
Jen then thanks her and shuts the door.

5 minutes later.  
'Esther. What was up? Come on you can tell me anything, you know that'  
'I... I cant say miss...' Esther says, as Maddie and Sinead walk past the classroom.  
'Hmm' Jen thinks.  
As Jen is lost in thought, Esther realizes how nice she had been towards her and before she knows it, she had kissed Jen as a way of saying thank you, but not realizing she had done this...

During this time, Tilly is lost in thought, with all of these questions. 'What could have been so peronal? Is Esther okay?  
Shall i speak to her? As Tilly had filled her mind with all of these questions, she had been pacing the floor, as Miss Kane comes past.  
'Tilly? could you please get Miss Gilmore for me? Im a bit nervous, its my first day'  
'Uhm, yeah sure' Tilly replies as she turns the knob on the door with a massive grin on her face as she thinks that nothing could ruin her day today as she would be talking to Jen.

3 minutes later, Tilly goes in the classroom alone and is holding her books.  
As she enters the classroom, her books fall in a hurry to the floor, much as the speed to her face.  
Jen and Esther quickly break off the accidental kiss and Jen looks up at Tilly, who had tears forming in her eyes.  
Tilly sighs loudly, as Esther does not know about them being together.  
Jen looks at Tilly with puppy dog eyes, as Tilly had seen what she'd seen and Jen obivously knows how she'd react.

Jen looks up at Tilly and asks, if she can have a couple of words.  
'Ha, the couple of words for ya, are GET LOST!' Tilly replies, not knowing what had just occured.  
Jen sighs, and goes looking for Tilly as Esther quickly scarpers home.

Both Jen and Esther go searching for Tilly.  
Esther reaches her, as she catches her breath.  
'Tills. look its not what it looked like!'  
Tilly had looked at Esther and said in between sobs.'I dont care anymore... You both looked pretty comfortable to me!'  
Esther was confused but then quickly stopped her thoughts in her tracks as she sees Tilly had fallen over and hit her head.

-  
AT THE HOSPITAL

The machine is beeping, whilst Tilly is there, in the bed, having support with sitting up as Esther helps her up.  
'Look, Est, im sorry i get over the top sometimes!' Tilly manages to mummble as she comes around.  
'Oh, Yes Tilly youre awake! Dont worry, youre fine, its fine,'  
As Tilly has slowly opened her eyes, she slowly manages to be familiarised with objects in the room.  
'What's happened? Where am I?' Tilly raises her voice.  
'Hey, shh, youre fine youre in hospital, youve bumped your head a bit'  
'I... I feel weird... I..'  
'Look, Tilly, LOOK at me! dont worry, please for gods sake, just stay with me!'  
'O...OK...'  
Esther smiles and goes to stroke tilly's cheek to say its ok, trust me, as a tall, slim, dark-haired creature walked in.  
Tilly looked directly at the doors direction as she swooped in by the sound.

'Ha, you have some thing you, coming in when you know what you've done, dont ya?!' Tilly says and slumps to look away from Jen.

'I'll give you both some time' Esther says as she kisses Tilly's forehead, which makes Jen cringe as she only wants herself to be the only one kissing her.

After a few minutes pass, Tilly had fallen asleep.  
Jen goes around to face Tilly and says 'You sweet little angel'  
'DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT!' Tilly says under her breath.  
'Look at me Tilly! Please...' the urgency in Jen's voice, causes Tilly to turn and face her.  
'Oh, so you can plaster HER face over mine to kiss then?'  
'No, TILLY! PLEASE! listen to me.. What you saw...'  
'I know what i saw, u both looked pretty comfortable to me!'  
'Please, she was thinking that i was very comforting to speak to her, and she got the wrong impression...'  
'Hm, well she did say it wasnt what it looked like... look im sorry, im just really stressed lately, u no exams...'  
'Dont apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for, i have...' Jen says, happy that Tilly had calmed down, so her head wouldnt hurt even more.  
Jen reaches over for Tillys hand and Tilly grabs it and squeezes it in affection.  
'I love you.' Jen states, making Tilly look like she was going to cry.  
'I love you too' she replies with, which makes Jen smile like a Cheshire cat, and goes to kiss Tillys forehead, but she grabs Jen's chin and she plants a very passionate, longing kiss on her lips.  
As they break off, Jen claims that she will be coming home later the next day and she promised that she would be there to watch her sleep so she did, and they spent the rest of the time holding hands and staring lovingly into each others eyes until they fell asleep, satisfied in each others arms.

-  
THE NEXT MORNING

As the night descended the sun rose, glistening its way through the slits of the curtains, in its path, laid Jen and Tilly.  
Jen was already awake, as she had never actually went to sleep as she was constantly looking at her younger lover and thinks that she can have a little nap right beside Tilly so she does.  
'Jen... Jen?! Jen, babe we can go now, come on!' Tilly whispers in her ear.  
'Morning!'  
'Yup, its still morning, now come on lazy bones!'  
Jen playfully slaps her on her arm as she says that statement.

IN THE CAR

'Hm, you know, you looked gorgeous last night' Jen smiles and says this to Tilly, with a wink, that automatically rewards her with a slap on her arm.

'OI! Behave and take me home!' Tilly smiles.  
'My Pleasure!' Jen replies as they swerve out of the car park and are on the way to Tilly's home.

THAT NIGHT

Tilly is laid on her bed, alone, which she obviously wishes would change and Jen would come and fill that space.  
Her bed is filled with coursework which is sprayed out. Her ohone jinges, its Jen much to Tilly's delight.

'mmm, Hey gorgeous'  
'Hey there, just wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come out with me?'  
'Eeeeeeek, you serious?!' Tilly cant contain her excitement.  
'Yeaaaaaaaaah, why not?' Jen can hear Tilly scream down the phone and she is delighted.  
'Hm, I like hearing you scream...' Jen says slyly.  
'Emmm! Whats thats supposed to mean?' Tilly is shocked to hear her say such words.  
'You know EXACTLY what I mean...' Jen replies 'Well it better not mean what i think it means otherwise a certain somebody wont be showing up tommorow' Tilly jokes.  
'Aw! No fair...'  
'Hm, whatever, right, i have some coursework to catch up on, because ive been ... distracted...' Tilly smiles.  
'Ok, see you later then beautiful, I love you'  
'I love you more, see you tommorow then gorgeous'  
Tilly hangs the phone up and goes to the bedside desk to pick up her notepad, when she hears her front door being kicked in..

As Tilly creeps down stairs, she picks up a pan from the kitchen hob silently, as she turns around about to smack the person around the head with the pan as the lights come on, she is stopped.

'What a nice welcome...' The woman says.  
'Excuse me, what are you doing here? Do I even know you?!'  
'You could say that. The name's Amy, Yes! The AMY that saw you on the train. The AMY that hurt you that time in the woods.  
Tilly is now literally shitting herself. 'What am I gonna do?' she thinks to herself. The woman stood at the door, comes closer to Tilly and corners her, then plants a kiss on her lips as she hears familiar footprints coming closer which she knows are Jen's.  
'And, what the fucks happening here?' Jen stares at Tilly and is crying nearly, as she had just caught Amy and Tilly kissing.  
'Jen, its not what it-'  
Tilly's eyes open so wide, it looks as though her eyes would pop out.  
Jen doesnt notice Amy, as she came in with a black suit and black everything, so she couldnt be recognisable.  
'Not what it looks like then Tilly? Hm, ive heard THAT all before...'  
'No! Jen...' Tilly is shortened of breath as Amy runs off, happy at the sight of Tilly she'd just caused.  
'JEN! Please..' Tilly whimpers.  
Jen turns around with an evil look in her eyes. 'A day after the hospital and you-' Jen is stunned to see the sight of Tilly.  
She is scrunched up on the floor, with a pool of blood next to her.  
'...Jen?' 'JEN?!' Tilly is now crying, she is scared, scared of knowing whether she'd ever see Jen again, as though she thought she might die...  
Jen says 'Im here, Tilly. Wheres the blood gushing from?'  
Tilly removes her hand from where she had been stabbed with a knife, right through her artery, (Amy would have known that this would be a vital place for someone maybe to die because she had been studying to be a paramedic, study meds)

Tears prickle behind Jens eyes, and she immediately calls for an ambulance.  
'Yes, ambulance please! I need you right now! Please, Please please just hurry!' Jen shouts through sobs, as she looks at Tilly, holding a few towels to try and make the blood stop from gushing.

'Tilly, babe, dont worry, youre gonna be fine! trust me, please just stay with me! Please i love you!'  
-

Tilly is now laid down on the stretcher, eventually seen to, and she is fine, for now atleast.  
Jen wants to distract Tilly and make sure she keeps alive.  
Jen reaches for Tilly's hand, which she holds on to for dear life.  
'Hey,what is it with you and hospitals? Best friends you are aint you?'  
'No, youre my best friend, and my soul mate, my lover, my girl...' Tilly responds to Jens delight, but her voice is husky.  
Jen just looks at Tilly, a look full of happiness and sympathy all at the same time as she reaches over with her other hand and tenderly strokes her face.

They are now in the hospital ward. Jen is at Tilly's side, as the doctors have allowed her to, as every time she had been in the room, Tilly had got that little bit better, every day.  
As Tilly is coming round, she is awakening to Jen singing, for the first time since theyve been together, and she sings just like an angel, Tilly thinks.  
'Gorgeous voice there!' Tilly exclaims and Jen nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns to Tilly and places a hard full kiss on her lips.  
'Hey i thought id never be able to see you again, i love you so much!' Jen shouts as she goes in for another kiss, but Tilly teases her and leans away.  
'Hm, youre very good at teasing me, even if you are in a bed'  
'Haha whatever baby, come here then!' she replies and Jen leans on her kissing her.  
They lay there together, it feeling like hours, until a nurse and a police officer came in...

Luckily for Jen, she didnt have the smart work clothes on, that practically shouted 'Hey, im a teacher!' out to the police officer,  
so he didnt notice, he just thought that she was her best friend or girlfriend, in this case she was both of them.

'Er, excuse me miss, im P.c Plod (LMAO), I need to ask a few questions about how the incident happened.. Is that ok?'  
'Yes, ofcourse officer, if i can remember rightly, it was Amy' Tilly replied, with Jen looking shocked and confused.  
'Yeah, babe THAT Amy' she replies to Jen, which turns Jen's blood to boil.  
Tilly then notices this and tells Jen to calm down, which she does but inside she is fuming.  
'What do you mean miss, 'THAT Amy?'  
'Oh officer, we met a girl called Amy on the train one time, and i think she's jealous of me and Jen being together'  
Just as Jen is about to get worried, Pc Plod continues.  
'Well, me personally, i cant see anything wrong with this relationship...Youre just two ladies, very much in love, and that isnt a crime.' The police officer smiles.

They are both relieved, as the police officer exits the room and reassures them both that he will find this 'Amy', they then thank the officer for all he had done for them, especially Tilly. Jen immediately turns to Tilly and whispers, 'MAN! That was close!' she heavily sighs of relief as Tilly kissed her on the cheek and holds her hand to re-assure her everything is going to be ok. 'Thank you babe!' 'For what?' As Jen kisses Tilly's cheek.  
'For saving my life!' Tilly says as she then leans towards Jen and cuddles her, which Jen is grateful for.  



	2. Is this the end of Tilly?

The next day pronounces its appearance, as the light dares to show its face through the rays of sunlight that are casting in the room, with a tall, auburned haired girl and a tall brunette laying down together.

The clock is ticking on the firm wall in the corner of the room, and as the clock is passing on time, Jen sits up and kisses Tilly's forehead.

'Hey, It's 9pm, i need to go, you know i want to stay but-' Jen asks nervously, instantly regretting telling her girlfriend she needed to go and get some work done for tommorow's class, try to avoid questioning on what the reason was to avoid marking some coursework.  
Tilly is somewhat dissappointed inside but then she instantly, being her, was selfless. In other situations depending, yes, she was a tad mad or selfish but this time, no she wasnt thinking about herself for once, she wasnt moaning and thinking about her pain in her head.

'Yeah... Go, go you need to go,..' Tilly made sure she made Jen notice she was being serious, she gestured her hand, to say its ok, ill be fine.

Jen then thanked Tilly and kissed her passionately, as this was the last time today that she would see her, even though she would text, phone and more..

The time passed on and it was now 10pm. Tilly was now drifting off, happy that she'd of seen Jen for that day, but she was too deep into her sleep to notice someone coming into the ward room..

-

-

Sinead was finally able to escape from Diane's claws, about 15 minutes after Jen had returned home.  
'Haha me mum won't le me do this bu i don care, do a?' Sinead thinks to herself and she grins as she is only round the corner from the hospital.

As she is entering the hospital, she checks in and finds out what ward Tilly is in. As she walked fast down the corridor, she was met by a welcomed silence.  
Olivia was silently 'innocently' crying on the chair sat next to Tilly. Now who was this lady? Oh, that's right, Jen's ex. She was here to make trouble and THIS time, she was here to STAY.

'Urm, Hello? Im here to see Ti-'  
Sinead was quickly stopped as she saw Olivia crying and being Sinead, she went over to go and comfort her.  
'Hay, wha's up?' Sinead asked Olivia.  
'Oh, my... my Niece! My poor, poor niece...' Olivia smiled evilly inside and she on the outside was 'crying innocently'  
'Bu, I thought Tills didnt have an aunt?' Sinead replied, confused.  
'Well she does, im her long lost aunt andi was just here to see her, to tell her... you know? but now, she's just innocent and lying in that bed, probably through no fault of her own...'  
Sinead stares at Tilly and eventually relizes that Tilly isn't breathing..  
'Tills? TILLS?! Oh my GOD! STAY WITH ME TILLY! PLEASE!' Sinead screams, as the doctors come rushing in, it was now Olivia's cue to run.

Dr Tim comes in and says quickly 'Stay Clear!' as he checs Tilly's breathing. 'I'm 100% sure that this machine was on!' as he peers through the settings quickly. 'Hm, we will have to check this with the boss, someone has silenced the machine off'  
The Doctor says as he turns the machine back on and Tilly had started breathing again to Sinead's relief, and she burst into tears, from the relief as the thought of her losing one of her best friends who she'd known for the whole of her life, could have gone.

Sinead decides to call Diane, and tell her whats happened as she needs company, because Tilly isnt conscious yet, and the Doctors had left her, not noticing her prescece as they were far too interested in Tilly instead, which was obviously understandable as they needed to check on her, and lucky for Tilly, Sinead being there, she would otherwise be dead.

HOURS EARLIER.

As Olivia was 'checking' on Tilly, what she was actually doing was covering her lips in lipstick and kissed Tilly all over her face and then she whispered into Tilly's ear, 'Jen's MINE, not YOURS! Now, thanks to you being the way you are, its for my advantage, isn't it, 'Tills'?' She says as she bends her two fingers as an action of sarcasm.

After 2 hours of torturous words said into Tilly's ears, she heard people coming into the room fast, and Olivia panicked.  
So she smothered Tilly with the pillow that she had behind her head in a swift action and then, being clever, Olivia signed into the computer systems, being a doctor once at that hospital, her documents were still saved.  
As she silenced the machine, she quickly sat down and put on an act of upset, 'crying' and over reacted to make the look real,  
as she held a tissue to her face and smiled behind it so Sinead wouldn't see.

DAYS LATER.

The police were still into questioning, around the village and especially around Diane's as Sinead was there, and they didn't catch Olivia and being the police knew nothing of her records.

Jen was sat with her coursework in hand and her phone jingled, she smiled hoping it would be Tilly, but how wrong she was.  
'Hey, i know you dont want me to text you like, but a girl called 'Tilly' has passed, im very sorry x O.  
'Yeah whatever, Olivia, i dotn care, you're not fooling me this time, i saw her yesterday she was fine.  
'Well, police officers are going round and will probably speak to you. Im sorry again. x O 'I'll believe it when i see it!' Jen replied.

-KNOCK KNOCK- The police man tapped his knuckles against the wooden door.  
'Hello, Miss, im Pc. Everington, can we have a few moments of your time, please?' He spoke clearly as he lowered his hat to show his respect to look Jen in her eyes.  
Jen was frozen in time, she didn't know what this was about, as she had been too busy dug into her marking of her course-  
work. 'Miss?' The police man repeated, as he didnt get a first response.  
'Erm, yes of course Officer, come in, sorry' as she welcomed him with a strong mask of a smile.  
As they both sat down on the sofa's opposite each other, the police man got out his notepad, to Jen's confusement.

'Well, Miss, i know you probably understand why im here...' He started to speak and Jen had lowered her eyes as a look of confusement.  
'Im sorry, but officer, ive been too busy in here marking my students coursework to know what's been going on..'  
'Wow, well i suppose you havent heard then'  
The police officer noticed the once again confused look on Jen's face.  
'A Student' The police officer continued. That's when Jen's mind asked questions. What student? Who? Where? How? When?  
Jen started to shake. 'You know, a student that goes to the sixth form around the corner, blue eyes, auburn...'

Jen realised she had heard enough. Oh my freaking god. It cant be.. No. It cant be her, Tilly? Can it?  
'Matilda Evans?' The police officer said as he saw Jen lost in thought.  
'Oh, yes of course i know her..' Jen's mind said otherwise. 'God i dont know her, im in love with her, my student'  
'Well, an intruder was claimed to have turned into the room and switched off the machine in the ward, miss, and I wondered if you'd know who it is?'  
'Well, there is ONE girl, here Sinead, she has red hair now, pretty tall, and very pretty? but it cant be her, surely, Tilly is her best friend, she just wouldnt do that to her, she'd know she'd hurt her, and it would be against her nature to hurt anyone!'  
'Im so sorry.'  
'So sorry for what?' Jen looked at the man, whose head was down, with his hat against his chest.  
'She was pronounced dead today, by a very specially trained doctor, im very sorry, once again, miss' he replied.  
Thats when the man left and Jen was star-struck!  
'It MUST be true then! Jen thought as she slumped down the back of the door and started to cry out loud.

2 WEEKS LATER.

Today was the day of Tilly's funeral. Jen was obviously getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror. 'She'd think you'd look stunning in that, Jen!' she said to herself. Jen smiled inside but she could'nt, not now, not today, not ever, she would guarantee that she would NEVER move on, now that her lost love had gone.

As Jen entered the church she saw Tilly's coffin, and touched the glass, and kissed it, as this was the closest she would ever get to her anymore, until she had passed. Jen let lots of tears flow. That was then when she saw her, Olivia...  
'Dont start anything, Jen! Its Tilly's day today! Jen said to herself, and had avoided Olivia as the church service went on.  
Jen started to stand up and had blood shot eyes. She and a few of Tilly's friends were there, with Olivia.

The church service continued as everyone had said their lines of what they had to get off of their chest, sayint Tilly was a very kind loving and gentle person, Jen waited till last.  
As she climbed up the steps, she started to say, she also had to be careful, not to let out her true feelings.

'You know, Tilly. What bad can we say about her? Yes, she was a bit moody, just like the rest of us when we were her age.  
Natural. You know, every day..' Jen started to cry 'Sorry' She said as she continued. '..Every day, when she entered the classroom, she filled all of our hearts with joy' Maddie, Ruby, Sinead, George, Jono and Bart all nodded.  
'She was like an angel, that made us all happy, she was DEFINITELY a pleasure to teach! Any day she came in, we all have to admit, our day's got JUST that little bit better' Jen turned to face the coffin, making sure no one was looking as she whispered, an 'I Love You' to it. It was then that prying eyes caught her...

As Jen took her seat, everyone went up to the coffin and comforted each other, Jen excused herself and asked for some private time alone with the coffin to say a few more personal words.  
She began:  
'My love, my light, my open, my hero, my partner, my hope, let us be tied together tightly with this rope' as she holds an inch of rope and places it on top of the coffin, she continued:  
'My girl, my destiny, my lover, my beauty, let our lips be sealed all the way through time' As she places a chain on the coffin,  
saying 'Ve You' as Jen had kept the 'I Lo' as they would both make an 'I Love You' necklace, made up as one heart.  
'Now, if i hadn't of known you. I dont know where i'd be in this moment in time. Probably a bum on the street' As she laughs.  
'All ive left to say, i know i havent said it enough, even once, to your face when you were here.

'I love you, Tilly, i always have, since that magical day, you made my heart glow and glisten in the grains of Crosby beach, Ah,  
if only things could have been so simple hey?' Jen starts to cry, as she places a simple red rose and a picture of them on the Crosby beach on top of the coffin.

'If Only-' Jen is shortened quickly as she heard scurrying on the floor, she turned around and stares at Olivia.  
'News got out then?' She said with a sly smile. 'What do you mean?' Jen replies in between sobs. 'Oh, give it a rest!'  
Olivia replies. 'Excuse me, have you lost any one so dear to you?' Jen whispers, as she doesnt want to start a scene at her late girlfriend's funeral. Someone had entered the church, going un-noticed by Jen. Olivia continues, 'Uh yes yes i have,  
infact, this is why im here, to get YOU back, ive realised that NOW i know i need you, Jen, will you come back to me?' Please?'  
Olivia is being serious now. Jen shakes her head. Olivia moves closer and tries to kiss her.

5 minutes pass, Olivia is on the floor. 'SHE SAID NO!' someone behind Olivia shouted as they smacked her behind her head with something, sending her unconscious, blood everywhere on the floor.  
Jen looks very scared and her mouth is wide open. 'Excuse me, thanks an all but, why did you do that?! Cant you see that this day is special to Tilly? HER day, and something had to start, some drama!' Jen tells the person who is covered, hood down and is un recognisable.  
'Well, Im sure Tilly would be fine with this, wouldn't she? You do know she loved you and still does?' The mysterious person replies in a buying deep voice, to Jen.  
'How DARE you? How the hell can you say that, how do you know she loves me? How many times ive been going hot and cold with her... im sure she hates me by now, but i wouldnt want her to...' Jen replies to the covered stranger.  
'She doesnt hate you!' The stranger replied, getting upset.  
'Sorry, but how the hell do you know?'  
The stranger is now facing the back of Jen and the person lowers their hood, and quotes in their normal voice.  
'She doesnt hate you' Tilly replies.

Jen tuts and claim 'You a comedian, your'e good with voices hey? You know, anyone would think you're sick, doing her voice'  
Jen swiftly knocks Tilly and is too angry with the person to even look back if they are ok.  
Tilly runs quickly to stop Jen from running out of her life once more, and tugs on her right arm.  
Tilly gazes at Jen as she turns around, her eyes blood shot, with all of the crying and her mascara running down her cheeks.  
'WHAT THE...' Jen is then disturbed as her mouth is closed and Tilly had kissed her passionately.  
This lasted for about 5 minutes, before Jen turned round to her and runs in her arms and holds her tightly.  
'How did? Why? When?' Jen spluttered, as she was crying of relief, seeing Tilly again.  
'Shhhhhhhhh' Tilly replied as she also started to cry at seeing Jen again. Tilly lifted Jen's chin up and looking directly at her, she says, 'I love you Jen Gilmore, i always have, ive just been to scared to admit it, if you didnt feel the same.'  
Jen looked directly at Tilly and smiled like a Cheshire cat, then she grabbed Tilly's face in her hands and kissed her again,  
full of hunger and passion as they held each other.

10 minutes later, they were keeping on flirting with each other, holding each other and each others hands and kissing, which was more than fine in this moment in time.

Tilly looked over to her 'coffin' and she held out Jen's hand and Jen happily took it, as they strolled down the carpet, looking directly at one another.  
Tilly sighed heavily. Jen noticed this. 'Babe, what's up?' I...Is it this?' As Jen points to the coffin.  
'No... No, actually, ive just got this thing...nothing really...' Tilly continued 'No, tell me, you know i can see right through you so you might as well just tell me' Jen replied with a sympathetic smile.

They both looked at each others eyes as they both felt a spark appear in their bodiesTilly asks her one question, still crying from the relief, she took one of Jen's hands and turned around so she was behind Jen and placed her head on her shoulder and tells her to promise Tilly that she will keep her eyes shut. Jen keeps her promise.

Tilly then rushes over to the coffin where Jen had placed a rose and she also cupped the 'I Love You necklace in her hands.  
She then wrapped the necklace up in a box she had found on the altar, probably from Sinead, Maddie or Ruby's jewel boxes.  
She then opens about a metre long scroll up and writes a very quick message in her best writing to Jen.  
She tells Jen then to just open her eyes to look and read the letter aloud, she kept her promise.

'O...kkk?' Jen says.  
'Dear my beautiful brunette haired girlfriend, today i have noticed and remembered our 10 month anniversary!  
I've been thinking over all of this time, what could the perfect gift for the girl of my dreams be? I started to think about a little romance, yeah, maybe the odd romantic meal would be nice, or the trip to the cinema, again nice idea! Even a nice little romantic holiday to Venice, now THAT would be nice! (Jen laughs at this part then carries on) Believe it or not, i have even found out an even better thing to do, that ive been wishing and wanting to do at the beach, even though we had known each other for about an hour, i know haha (Jen is laughing non stop but sees there is plenty more to see so carries on again).  
Do you really want to know what that thing was? (Uh Yes! Jen says out loud).  
The only ever thing ive EVER wanted to do, is if you would allow me to ...m-a-r-r-y- y-o-u'

Jen has to read the letter again, and she rubs her eyes, if she hasnt had a every shocked expression on her face, and cant see Tilly, so she turns around and Tilly had candles over the aisle lit, the lights darkened, and she sees Tilly, knelt on the floor, on one knee.  
Jen starts to cry again, and is still shocked like someone had just slapped her for about 10 minutes non-stop.  
Tilly puts out her hand, as if to stop Jen from running to her, Jen looks confused but happy.  
'I.. I jut want to say a few more things...' Tilly stops to cough and continues with happy tears running down her face.  
'my hero, my lover, my girlfriend, my destiny, my beauty, my love, my light, my life, i believe i have been waiting for you, all of this time, and ive never felt so alive! My charm, my partner, my best friend, my family...'  
Jen looks confused and Tilly notices this. 'Oh, yeah, i snuck in before, when everyone left,'  
'Hm, now will you stop disturbing me? I need to say this!' Tilly laughs out aloud and sees Jen astonished in tears as she knows what Tilly is starting to do.  
'Now, come here!' Tilly demanded, with her knee out for Jen to sit on.  
'Now have you been a good girl?' She joked.  
'Yes, haha yes, i think.., depends.!' Jen laughs out loud.  
'Hm, well, open this then, you must have been good!' As Tilly laughs, she gives Jen a the box.

Jen had even more tears running down her face as she sees the 'I lo' part of the necklace in the box.  
'Wheres the?' 'Oh!' Jen laughs as she sees Tilly had the other part around her neck.  
'Shall I?' Tily asks gesturing for her to place Jen's part of the necklace on for her.  
'Absolutely!' Jen chuckles as Tilly gently places the necklace around her neck whilst kissing her neck and shoulders, in which,  
Jen closes her eyes, to remember the feeling.  
'Oh! What about this one then?' Tilly asks remembering there is something else in the box.  
Jen goes to open the little corner of the box, which folds out into a large sheet, saying:

'I love you so much! You're my universe! I need you in my life now.

Tilly splurts out: 'Will you marry me?' showing her famous cheesy grin that Jen adores.  
Jen looks intently into Tilly's eyes and shouts, 'Ofcourse i WILL! i love you so much!'  
As they kiss, their necklaces join into the 'I love you' and not noticing its night, the lights in the sky, go BOOM! as they suddenly realise that then, it is a very dark, cold bonfire night,(in this case, they were'nt cold as they had each other to hold on to) which was filled with fireworks, making their moment special, as now, it would change their lives forever! :)

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO KEEP EM COMING IF U WANT MORE CHAPTERS

MORE IDEAS= MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! :) Thanks for reading, you all inspire me in all your own ways


End file.
